Uchiha's Target
by Interesteddude
Summary: Sasuke gets thrown to the R V world by Kaguya in a last ditch attempt to flee. While the last Uchiha tries to find a way to go back to his own dimension, he searches for help because infiltrating NASA just isn't going to cut it. He does find help but it unfortunately isn't free.
1. Prolonge

**Disclaimers, I dont own any of these series and enjoy.**

**Chapter 1 A Brand New World**

My name is Sasuke Uchiha or Uchiha Sasuke, whatever you feel like, I don't care. I am a sixteen year old shinobi and I've already been subjected to enough fucked up shit to last two life times. I have a lot of people I hate and I don't like anyone in particular. It goes to say if you've spent the better part of your life hating your older brother, who slaughters everyone in his clan except you. Why, you ask? It's because he loves you. "hn", just when I thought I've finally avenged everyone in my clan by killing him, this masked psychopath shows up and mind-fucks me into hating my village, who in turn was also mind-fucked by my ancestor Madara Uchiha, who in the end, was also mind-fucked by non-other than Black Zetsu. Bottom line is, my life has been nothing but a never-ending cycle of hatred.

Though this hatred had brought me power, it had also brought me pain. In my pursuit for power I cut ties with my village and, well I'm never gonna admit it but, my best friend Naruto. He didn't give up in me though, a stubborn idiot he was. When I found out that my brother had suffered all this time for my own sake, I was devastated. So much that in my grief, I awakened my **Mangekyou Sharingan** and later the **Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan**, something even rarer than the **Wood Release**, a bloodline limit of the man regarded as the God of Shinobi, Hashirama Senju. Wait, maybe I can perform **Wood Release** too since all it requires is Hashirama's DNA. It certainly does explains how I survived getting pierced through the chest by Madara. It did give a lot of endurance to that Obito guy. How I got the DNA? I don't know. Maybe Orochimaru's handiwork or possibly the byproduct of having six White Zetsus hiding in my body, who knows?

My visual prowess didn't stop there. In death's doorsteps, I managed to awaken the **Rinnegan** in my left eye and before I knew it, I controlled the **Yin Release** and I was fighting the chakra hungry entity, Kaguya Ōtsutsuki alongside Naruto, Kakashi and Sakura. It wasn't easy in the least. Even the new power I acquired through my **Rinnegan**, which enables me to teleport myself or others through a limited distance paled in comparison to her ability. She could travel through different dimensions. A truly remarkable ability. One thing led to another and well, we managed to seal the crazy god somehow. However, I was sucked into another dimension, courtesy of the god, who made a last ditch attempt to flee. I could merely curse before my vision went black from chakra exhaustion, like that'd help.

"Where am I?" that was the real question. I landed on top a large building, larger than small mountains in the middle of the night. To negate the use of the **Rinnegan**, I had to close my left eye. Madara seemed to have control over the activation of his **Rinnegan**, but unfortunately I didn't. It's safe to say that I'll need to close my left eye for a while until I figure out a way to activate it at will. Below I could see lights everywhere and people walking in huge crowds. I needed to know where I am and find a way to go back to my own dimension. So with some disguising and genjutsu, I managed to find out everything about this world. The technology in this world had taken priority over chakra. In fact, everyone in this world had civilian level chakra and enough movies of this world had made it clear that nobody liked anybody different. Consequently, I went into hiding, got a job at the local library and started researching on ways to get back. One of the first thing I tried was to summon any snakes, hawks or cats. Of course, nothing worked, which was frustrating enough but everywhere I go there seemed to be fan girls and haters. I don't know what their big deal is but the eye-patch I donned didn't really help.

A month passed. I finished every single book in the library, courtesy of my bloodline limit and some **Shadow Clones**, I've seen it enough times to copy it. There wasn't anything in the library that helped in my situation. I had some thoughts on trying to using my **Rinnegan** to hop dimensions like Kaguya but the risks were too high and it'd take a lot of chakra to even perform it. Even Sakura's stored chakra was only enough to open one for a short amount of time, plus the fact that I don't know how **Kamui** works was also a deciding factor. I needed to find an alternate route. However, before I could infiltrate NASA, a weird guy in priest robes with glowing eyes, who seemingly came out of nowhere, handed me an enrollment form for a high school. I rejected, because frankly I've already finished my schooling as well as infiltration, assassinations, blackmail, theft, massacre, international terrorism, etc. And all of that was before I landed in this world. The list goes on in this dimension too, from grand theft auto and smuggling to ridding the society from local gangsters. And I did save the world too, my world at least.

I wasn't going to waste my time, never did and never will. He simply chuckled in an uncanny manner, weird to boot for anyone else but I've seen enough Orochimaru to be unfazed.

"**Boy, you'll find what you're looking for**", that garnered my interest, however before I could question the priest, he disappeared. Flashing my **Sharingan**, I saw a large and sinister chakra signature, something like that of the Nine-tails. So there are beings here with that much chakra too. My best bet was to find the man ASAP and as everyone knows me, I enrolled, in Youki Academy, with every intention of finding a way back.


	2. Enrollment

**Chapter 2 Enrollment**

Youkai academy, was not what Sasuke had expected, but he wasn't really impressed. The dead trees, the graveyards, the crimson seas, this parody of the forest of death was not what he was expecting. None the less, he didn't care. He came here to get what he wanted and he'd get it no matter what. With that in mind he made his way to the Headmaster's office. The office was bland but the occupants weren't so. The guy in the priest robes was present on the Headmaster's chair, signifying him to be what the name entitled. "Talk", Sasuke commanded. The headmaster chuckled in a very Orochimaru-like way, Sasuke was unperturbed.

"Very well. Let me introduce myself. I am the Headmaster of Youkai academy, a school for monsters", the now official Headmaster declared, as if it wasn't obvious. It was like meeting Kakashi all over again, well two can play at that game.

"Uchiha Sasuke…" he spoke in monotone.

"You don't talk much, do you?"

"…Hn"

"…"

"If you're going to waste my time then I might as well leave", Sasuke declared and made to leave the room. "Wait", the Headmaster exclaimed, "I believe you're in pursuit of a very dangerous interdimensional artifact"

"Hn…"

"I have a proposition. I'll help you find this artifact, provided that you'll help me in my endeavors. What say you, Uchiha Sasuke?"

Sasuke knew a deal when he saw one. This guy was desperate to have him agree even though he didn't show it openly.

"This artifact that you speak of, what is its function?"

"It's as the name says, travel dimensions", if Sasuke was interested, he didn't show. The Headmaster continued unruffled, "Though I'm rather curious, what do you intend to do with this artifact?"

"That is none of your business", Sasuke voiced out, "Tell me everything you know about this artifact"

"Eager, are you? I don't have the information you require just yet. Though your goals and my goals correspond in several ways"

"Get to the point"

"A faction calling themselves 'Fairy tale' may have the information you need. Their goal is to dominate the humans and so and so..."

"And…"

The headmaster grimaced, "You're a human, don't you…"

"I don't care", he quite rudely interrupted. He's been called more monster than human and he had nothing on the humans of this dimension. They can take care of themselves for all he cared.

"Don't make me repeat myself"

"Ok Ok", the Headmaster, clearly exasperated skipped his usual eccentricity, "There are Fairy Tale spies who've infiltrated my academy. I want you to identify them. For this purpose you'll be enrolling and posing as a student. Since you're so adamant on getting any or all information, I suggest you join the Newspaper club"

"So, I am to simply identify the targets for you to interrogate or torture them yourself?"

The Headmaster smiled gleefully, "Though that prospect sounds very amusing, the spy's aren't you real target. There's another human in this academy, you'll know him when you see him"

The eerie Headmaster chuckled, "No need to worry. He's not like you. I assure you, you're the first of your kind here"

"He'll die before the end of the day, I'll make sure of it"

"Huh? That's not what I meant. You see, monsters have been in hiding for several hundred years. Humans are not aware of us and thus think of us as little more than mere fictions. This semester however, I enrolled one single human boy to sample the mutual coexistence of humans and monsters. When he caught wind of the true nature of this school, he decided to stay surprisingly"

"Then he's a fool who doesn't know what he's getting into", Sasuke voiced out.

"Your opinion is unnecessary, he'll reap what he sow, but be that as it may, I want you to prevent his death if you could help it"

"You want me to save your test subject from his imminent death"

"Yes, so what do you say? Do you accept? I imagine this isn't beyond the scope of your abilities. The lad's harm is certain and I'm actually hoping to see what he can do under his ambiguous circumstances"

"…"

"Very well"

**Line Break**

Tsukune blanched at the sight of the new Newspaper club representative. Said boy looked devilishly handsome, even in the shit they call a uniform there. He could tell, and he doubted he was the only one, that all the girls wanted to be with him and all the guys wanted to be him, even Moka and Kurumu wasn't left unaffected. His jacket was opened, tie hung loose and two of the top button of his shirt unbuttoned. He had a black eye patch covering his left eye and the weird hair actually suited him. Tsukune hoped he wasn't anything like Gin.

"This is the new Newspaper club representative, Uchiha Sasuke, or a temporary one till Gin gets released from detention at least. Be good to him", Miss Shizuka announced before hightailing it out the door, guess she wasn't left either. It started to get really awkward so the girls opted to introduce themselves. Which was quite rudely ignored by the new rep as he directed his obsidian gaze towards Tsukune. Feeling insecure at his gaze Tsukune gave a sheepish smile and introduced himself, "Hey, I'm Aono Tsukune". He observed like a hawk and dismissed Tsukune as if he was a simple fly and went to go over some paperwork. The three club members were confused but didn't voice their discomfort.

"He gives off a bad feeling. Do you think he's like Gin?" Tsukune questioned.

"I don't know, but he's cute", Kurumu pointed out.

"Can we trust him? He doesn't seem too kind" Moka gave her own opinion.

"I'm sure he's okay. I bet he's just shy", the ever hopeful Tsukune supplied.

"You three", the rep voiced out, Tsukune audibly gulped and hoped he didn't hear him.

"Compile every suspicious information found by the club for the last six months", the rep ordered.

'So maybe he isn't shy', the trio thought.

Tsukune didn't know what the deal was with the suspicious info but he wasn't adamant to question the clearly stern rep. He actually wished Gin was here. Compiling all the paperwork was a pain, but the trio finally finished their job. The rep took the compiled paperwork and gave it a glance over, as if reading was a chore. Naturally, Kurumu didn't take this very well.

"What's the big idea?" Kurumu slammed her hands on the table, "You're not even gonna read them!"

The rep was unperturbed and didn't even grace Kurumu with an answer. He just simply started writing an article as if a very, very explosive volcano wasn't about to explode in front of him. Moka started fidgeting, a clear sign that a fight was about to break down. Tsukune being the resident peacemaker approached Kurumu before it was too late, but the dam had already broken, all pretense of the rep being a cute boy flew out the window.

"Just who the hell do you think you are?", She shouted out. "You think you can just come here and boss us around?"

The rep stopped his writing and gave Kurumu a critical eye. "Your opinion is inconsequential, nor is your authority. Leave if you must"

Kurumu fell silent, as what he said was true. He was the rep and he had the power here. "Fine", she shouted out and started packing her bag.

"I'm coming too, I don't want to be in a club where our work aren't appreciated", Moka announced and made for her bag. The rep looked unperturbed. Both girls gave Tsukune pleading looks, as if they were trying to guilt trip him into making him leave. Tsukune sighed, but before he could answer the rep's face went through several expression ranging from annoyed to calculating before settling on emotionless. He got up, faced the trio and spoke in a soothing voice, "Perhaps you've misunderstood my intentions. I have a photographic memory, thus a cursory glance was all I required to memorize all the contents of your paperwork. As for your performance, there was nothing to be said"

Kurumu calmed down, "I guess it was just a misunderstanding. I'm sorry for shouting". Moka, feeling sorry for judging the rep too soon apologized as well. Tsukune on the other hand was flabbergasted at the rep's control of the situation. He would have usually just thought good of the situation and be done with it, however he couldn't help but think about the way the rep both calmed down and prevented the girls from leaving, without any appreciation for their work or an apology. In fact, the girls were the ones to apologize. Somehow, stating that out seemed like calling Moka and Kurumu stupid and the rep scheming. So with self-preservation instincts running high, Tsukune chose to keep his mouth shut. Of course, Tsukune could have been thinking too much and the rep really meant well.

That soon turned out to be the overstatement of the day as Uchiha Sasuke proceeded to not give a damn about what anyone did in his vicinity. The girls were exasperated and had lost all hope on communication. Tsukune was near convinced himself when the rep abruptly stood up, gave them his article and left the room.

Confused by his actions, Tsukune read the article's headline.

"Introduction on the secret faction 'Fairy Tale'"

"Fairy tale?" both Moka and Kurumu questioned. Kurumu snatched the article and continued.

"A new faction has been discovered in the world of monsters. The members of the faction call themselves 'Fairy tale'. This secretive organization has been said to adore anything orange in color, so students are discouraged to wear anything orange as it may draw the attention of several disturbingly annoying stalkers. Further investigation has proven the members of this group to have pledged their undying love to their god, which apparently is a food item. It is advised to consume ramen at your own risk. Though the reasons are unknown, Fairy tale is believed to have an ambition of painting every historical monument in the world in orange. Be advised, this faction may look harmless but detailed research has concluded them to automatically consider any individual their BFF (Best Friends Forever) with a bland few conversations and pursue you till death if they think you've abandoned the faction you've never joined in the first place…"

"Is this a joke?" Moka abruptly interrupted Kurumu, disbelief clearly written in her face.

"I don't think he even has a sense of humor", Tsukune gave a wry smile, "Let's just publish this"

"Yeah, I don't think he'll appreciate us ignoring his articles", Kurumu concluded. All three of the members sighed and proceeded to publish the article.

Strangely so, everybody loved the article. Students made several jokes about Fairy Tale. Even the teacher joined in on the joke once in a while. The trio of club members were intensively baffled at this revelation. Several people asked them on the person who came up with the hoax. They however were sworn to be tight-lipped by the ever ruthless rep.

**Line break**

Inside a secluded building reserved for the Public Safety Commission of Youkai academy, a clearly enraged Kuyo shouted out in anger, "Who is responsible for this?"

One of his lackeys came out of the shadows in haste, "Sir, we've received information on the one who was responsible for spreading the rumors"

"Who? Who is it", Kuyo screamed in rage.

"S-Sir", the lackey stumbled under his scrutiny, "Aono Tsukune"

**Seriously, I need more reviews if I am to update anymore.  
**


	3. Fangirls

**AN: All my faithful readers, I'd like to apologize for not updating sooner. Short chapter, but better than nothing. **

Uchiha Sasuke was a patient man, anyone who knew otherwise recognized to shut their mouths in his presence. What he could not in any way endure were fangirls. Fortunately, he had an arsenal of Genjutsu this time around. Tsukune on the other hand, seemed to have two beside him, and he was all but giving into their ridiculous pleas. Absolutely disgusting. At least walking around in such a lackadaisical manner would certainly garner the attentions of Fairy Tale. He had of course, painted a gigantic target sign on the oblivious boy's back and just needed the prey to catch the bait. Unfortunately, his day wasn't going so well at the moment.

A witch seemed to have vowed herself to make his charge's life a living hell. A ten year old witch with a magic stick. Screw age! He wasn't going to be humiliated by failing to protect his charge from a child. He had no doubt the child could kill the fool. He'd seen too many jutsu gone wrong to turn a blind eye at that. But gods! A fangirl of a fangirl? Sasuke has officially seen it all.

The witch was summoning culinary items on top of Tsukune's head, it was just a matter of time till pots turned to knifes, yet his fool of a target didn't know when to beat the crap out of the kid. Power or not, he'd have killed the midget ages ago. Fortunately, his vision quickly came to reality as several class delinquents started to bully her. With a smirk, he activated his Sharingan, not to aid the little girl, but to burn the image of her tortured soul deep in his mind. He normally would never let anything like bullying transpire, but fangirl of a fangirl, blasphemy! Let the bitch suffer.

Unfortunately, his charge's fangirl, Moka was her name, guilt-tripped the fool into taking action. And now, a band of lizard men were after him. Just perfect, the fool's idiocy would forever be engrained into his mind. He almost wished Naruto was his target. God forbid he had that thought.

* * *

Tsukune had been at the wrong end of a monster's rampage far too much to realize that playing peacemaker is a suicidal job, yet he could not say no to Moka as Yukari, quite honestly, got what she deserved. But now it was evident that the delinquents pretty much forgot about the little witch and started targeting him. It was as if they could smell the human in him. Yet he had no power to stop them, so the only option was to convince them.

Another suicidal attempt apparently, as the leader of the group pronounced his hunger and started to rush towards Tsukune. From the corner of his eye he could see Kurumu's claws getting elongated, however she didn't get the opportunity to pounce as some hidden force knocked down all of his assailants. The surprise was enough to make him slip on his back.

"You! Uchiha," the leader of the gang shouted. "Ya wanna get eaten too?"

Tsukune didn't think the rep would consider helping him out but he might have been wrong as Sasuke stood with his hands in his pockets, between himself and the raging monsters.

Sasuke just took out one hand from his pocket and narrowed his eyes.

"Next time, I'll be using these instead," he said in complete indifference as it was revealed that he had several sharp looking knives between each of his fingers.

"He used erasers to knock us down!" one of the lackeys exclaimed as he saw several erasers on the floor.

Somehow, the thought of being a pin cushion wasn't very savory in the eyes of the leader.

"Let's blow," he said acting tough, and disappeared in the other direction, his lackeys following him.

Tsukune had guessed that Uchiha Sasuke was a man of few words. Someone who rather relied in action. He didn't talk much, gave grunts as answer, was really unsociable, and had a total of three facial expressions. Anger, indifference and annoyance. Well, four in actuality. The one he was giving him could only be described as disappointment. Nevertheless, Tsukune had his manners.

"Thanks, Sasuke-san. You really saved me there."

"Hn."

Go figure.

Moka and Kurumu were already thanking the Uchiha but there was someone else in their company that he had forgotten.

"You!" Yukari exclaimed with wide eyes. "You're Uchiha Sasuke, aren't you? You beat me in the exams."

Now that he remembered it, didn't Yukari scored second in the exams? Then that means...

This was bad. For all her faults, Yukari was just a lonely girl in an unfamiliar environment. To get out of her loneliness, she gets into trouble. She was still a child so she didn't know when to stop. However in this case, she shouldn't start at all. Not against Uchiha Sasuke. The guy gave off the same aura as inner-Moka.

"Yukari-san let's just stop for a minute here," Tsukune interrupted, but it was too late.

"I WUV YOU!" said girl exclaimed and proceeded to hug the rep of all things, much like what she did to Moka. "You're smart and handsome, and you protected me from those bullies."

For some reason Tsukune felt a pang of jealousy grip him. After all, Yukari had said the same to Moka as well, nevertheless he gave a sigh of relief. He'd seen other girls do that to Sasuke so he was pretty sure that the rep wouldn't hurt her. Said rep was giving his annoyed expression, holding Yukari at an arm's length from her head. However, she took things a little too far.

Pushing Moka towards Sasuke, Yukari exclaimed for everyone to hear.

"I love Moka-san and I fell for Sasuke-kun," she said while pushing both of them together. "Let's all be lovey-dovey together."

Naturally, Moka blushed at the close contact and Kurumu was gaping in disbelief, but all Tsukune registered was the look of absolute mortification on Sasuke's face. His left hand was twitching uncontrollably and for a second there, he thought he saw red in the rep's eye.

"Let's go on a date together, it'll be a threesome,"

Yukari was either oblivious, or a child pervert. Something told Tsukune that it was the latter. Either way, another expression graced the Uchiha's face, one which everyone noticed. He quickly disappeared in a blink of an eye before anyone could say anything. Tsukune would dub the expression as 'Utterly Disgusted'. Somehow the sound of birds chirping extensively reached his ears.

Moka on the other hand, turned to him in obvious distress.

"Tsukune, do you think I'm ugly?"

WHAT THE F…

**;p**


End file.
